Kiley Chapter Two
by Writer Without Pencil
Summary: This is the second chapter to the book I am creating called 'Kiley'


I'm dating Greg Daymont, he is so cute. I can't keep talking about him. It is pretty ironic that I am getting all giddy over a boy after I promised myself I would never do that, I guess it is too late for that. There is absolutley no one to tear us apart, and we like each other too much anyways. I am really shocked he picked me out of so many other girls, what is so special about me? I guess I will ask him at lunch tomorrow. Right now I have to go download songs onto my iPod, I am dieing to download some new music. Although mom grounded me from takin' photos, she could never take away my iPod, I would die without music too!

"Hey Hun." Greg hugged me, then suavely kissed my cheeks.

"Hey..." I bit my lip, then smiled innocently. Should I ask him now? Or should I wait till later? Maybe now.

"Do you need to ask me something?" Greg looked at me puzzled, how did he know?

"Yeah, what do you like about me? There are so many girls at our highschool, so many pretty girls. Why did you pick me out of all the girls at Gavinwood High?" I said this in a frustrated tone, I hope he didn't catch that too. I also pray that I don't have anything in my teeth, I brushed my teeth after breakfast, and I haven't eaten my sandwhich yet...I should be good.

"I like so many things about you Miss Kiley Stratten. Believe me, it's not just your angel soft hair, or you're nice smile. Kiley it is so much more. The way you talk to me, the way you are. You aren't fake, I love that about you. You express your true opinions, and you don't care what people think about you. I also love that you have such natural beauty. Kiley, you are a beautiful person, inside and out." Greg smiled at me, and we must have stared at each other for 15 seconds before we were lip-locked and making out, on SCHOOL CAMPUS. But I was just so lost, I was oblivious to everything around me. Everything was perfect until Candice Doore showed up. She is Greg's ex-girlfriend, Varsity Cheerleader, and one of Gavinwood Highs biggest butthead (to say the least).

"Hi Greg!" She acted as if nothing was happening, as if he was just sitting there, NOT making out.

"Uhh, Candice. Can't you see I'm busy?" He sounded mad, she must have got the message because she pouted and then walked away.

Lunch was a little weird, but so wonderful. Greg told me why he liked me, he said it in such a sweet way too! That was like the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I never thought I was anything that he said, but now I guess I can learn to appreciate myself. I don't mean this in a conceited way, I just have always thought I had more flaws than anyone in the world, I mean all girls think that of themselves. I have glasses, I have not many friends, I am pale, I never feel like tanning, I have no boobs, I haven't a butt, I am lighter than average girls by about 15lbs., I have plain black hair. Maybe I should start pointing out all my good qualities. I wish every girl was confident, never doubting themselves. Never trying to impress anyone except themselves, and so carefree. I think that isn't humanly possible, but hey it would be a nice fantasy. I am so happy that Greg sees all of that in me, I am crushing on him so bad.

"Talk to you later babe." Greg said sweetly, then he hung up the phone. We've been dating for 2 months now. Everyday is filled with new things, new ideas, new kisses, new lives, new loves. It seems like Greg hasn't lost interest in me one bit, he seems fascinated with me, it is sort of cute. I mean it's not that I am not interested in him, he's so perfect, I don't get why I never crushed on him before. The other day I opened my locker and it was just so pink. Greg had taped petals onto the walls, and door of my locker, and he had tried to fill it with as many petals as possible. On the top of all of it he wrote me a note telling me how much he cared about me. Isn't that romantic. It is just sort of hard to believe all of this, it seems so unreal. Janice is adapting fine to all of this. She doesn't seem to mind, she thinks it is better for me since I used to be so pessimistic, and I didn't have a life. She is on the verge of getting herself a boyfriend. This cute boy named Damien asked her to the movies for tonight, I bet they'll be going steady. It seems like this could just possibly be the best year of highschool, for the both of us.

"Oh Greg, you are so cute." Candice looked at Greg, then held him tight, and kissed him for about 10 seconds. Lips, Tongue, Hugging, Everything!

"I can't believe you Greg. You said you cared for me so much, you're just letting her kiss you. Like you don't care at all, like you aren't dating me. Like you're single. Go rott in " I started bawling, I couldn't take it. After all of this, all of the love he had given me, all the affection. It all just went down the drain.

"No, Kiley. Let me explain!" Greg reached his hand out, I just looked at him. I didn't want to leave him not being able to explain, I didn't want it to turn out like movies when the chicks won't let the dudes explain, then you start yelling "NO!" in the movie theatre, but he deserved it. Oh well, I'll give him a chance.

"Greg, I'm listening." I folded my arm, gave him a snotty look, then I wiped my red and puffy eyes that I had tried to hide while crying.

"Kiley, you know I care about you so much. Candice made the move on me. She may be my ex, but I have no feelings for her whatsoever. I am serious. I will yell out to everyone how I feel about you. Candice just needed comfort, you know I would never cheat on you." He was about to tear up, I could tell. So I told him he needed to shout out to everyone how he felt about me. He did.

"HEY EVERYONE, I LOVE KILEY STRATTEN WITH ALL MY HEART AND I AM NOT AFRAID TO ADMIT IT!" Greg then lifted me up in his arms, and despite the no PDA rule in school, he kissed me when all the teachers were looking. Then he told me he loved me, and we both started walking away hand in hand. But I abruptly stopped, I had to tell Candice something.

"Hey Candice. If you ever come near my boyfriend again, I will tell all the teachers about your little secret." At this time I was totally bluffing, there was no 'little secret', I was just making it up to scare her off.

"NO! Kiley, please don't. I'll do anything. Just please don't." She had a very worried look, so I told her I wouldn't then walked away with Greg.

The rest of the day was low-key. For the first time since Greg and I started dating, we held hands all day long. No teachers bugged us, I have a guess why. I think the teachers are in on Candice's little secret, and don't want me to tell whatever it is she has to hide. I am not sure though, but I really want to find out what she is hiding. I might never find out. Today I will ask Janice to see if she can find out, she has all of Candices classes. I am so excited for tonight, Greg is coming over. My family loves him, that's a plus.

I was sitting on my bed, listening to music when Greg came in. I was in my Blue cami, and my Victorias Secret 'Pink Collection' orange and red sweats that Janice bought me as a gift for christmas because she wanted me to "Stop being so Emo, wear colors." I have no clue where it came from, but they are comfy. Greg layed on my bed with me for about five minutes, then we of course started making out. I mean we were in a locked room, all alone. Before I knew it there was fondling. I am hoping I am nothing big happens tonight, I mean I am only a sophmore. With Greg, that might be weird, he's only a junior though.

Nothing happened, we just cuddled, and he kissed me, and he was over till 2:00am. My parents didn't mind though, because they trust me. I guess they know that I wouldn't have the guts to do any major sexual activites as a sophmore. They are right on the point, I am glad they trust me. But today at school wasn't awkward, Greg and I just hugged and kissed and did couple PDA stuff. Though I think I know Candices secret. I was in the bathroom stall adjusting my bra, when I heard to girls come in so I stepped on the toilet and locked the stall so they wouldn't know I was there. I didn't know who it was until I heard Candices annoying voice, and I heard Candice say Cami's name, so Cami was there with her. I was waiting for 5 minutes, and all I heard was them talking about shopping. Then it happened, Candice said something that shocked me, it truly did. My foot almost slipped into the toilet, I was so shocked.

"Cami, how do you use this thing?" Candice opened a box, I could hear her do it. Cami shrugged her shoulders. Candice then went into the stall next to me, she peed, (gross I know) then she flushed and came out. She waited a few minutes, then she said the big 'OH MY GOD' valley girl thing.

"Candice, it's okay. Maybe that isn't right, maybe you're not" Candice cut Cami off right away.

"Cami, shut up. I know what I might or might not be. Don't be so loud about it." Then they washed their hands, and left. I knew it, Candice is pregnant.

For the rest of the day Candice was crying, she lied and told everyone her Aunts dog died, and that she was crying so much because her aunt had the dog for 15 years. Everyone believed her, except me, and Cami. But Cami and I were the only students who knew the truth. I wonder what would happen if anyone knew. What would everyone do, I don't know. But right now I better go, it's dinnertime. After dinner I have to call Greg, then it's bed.

Everyone knows, and the teachers are trying to keep it on the DL. People are calling Candice "Candice Doore, the junior whore." I am suprised everyone figured it out, I didn't even have to tell. Maybe Cami slipped some words. I wonder if Cami leaked some words at cheer practice yesterday to all the other cheerleaders. I wouldn't be suprised if that is what happened because all cheerleaders at Gavinwood High are gossipmongers, oh well. I guess I have a little bit of both feelings. I have sympathy because she is probably very embarrased, but she deserves it also. Maybe I am too bitter, but maybe not, Greg doesn't seem to care at all. Who's the father? I pray to god it's not Greg. If it is, the rest of my sophmore year will be ruined. I will have to live my highschool life hating myself for dating the Wrestler who slept the "Doore the Whore". Yah know, I think I need to drop this whole thing. I need to move on, I need more of life. Maybe I will call Janice tonight and have her tell me all about her little date with Damien.


End file.
